Update:God Wars: Remastered
The war that tore Gielinor asunder 2000 years ago still rages beneath the frigid northern wastes, and it's never been more brutally stunning to look at, or more rewarding! The first thing that hardened God Wars veterans among you will notice is the graphical overhaul. Almost every NPC in the dungeon has been reworked to look like the stalwart eternal warrior that they are, including some particularly fine work on the bosses. Check out Kree'arra's razor-sharp battle wings, or General Graardor's never-brawnier physique. It's not just the denizens of the dungeon who're looking bad-to-the-bone. Pernix and Virtus armour, the zaryte bow, the Zamorak spear, and the steam battlestaff all have visual upgrades, and all four versions of the Godsword now have a legendary new look: No update of the God Wars Dungeon would be complete without a mother lode of loot to whet your appetites. There are new pieces for the Torva, Pernix, Virtus, Bandos and Armadyl sets, previously seen only in the Evolution of Combat Beta; new best-in-slot amulets for melee, magic and ranged users; and the robes of subjugation - cruelly effective gear for dark-hearted mages everywhere. Lore fans among you will love the tomes now available as drops from every boss in the dungeon, each of which gives a first-hand account of the machinations taking place in the God Wars' darkest hours. Even if lore's not your thing, don't worry - the books are given in addition to regular drops, and will never replace that shiny piece of loot you had your heart set on. Finally, we've made a whole range of tweaks and fixes, including the following: K'ril Tsutsaroth's attack damage is now split across players in close vicinity to each other; Nex is now tougher than ever, with improved path-finding and the ability to reflect ranged damage to her attackers, as seen in the Evolution of Combat Beta; and there's no longer any need to bring rope or mithril grapples. What're you waiting for? Whether you're a veteran of a thousand God Wars battles, or an up-and-comer who can't wait to go Third-Age on some aviansie, now's the time to join the fray! Mod Hunter How to Access the God Wars Dungeon Traverse Trollheim and locate the entrance to the dungeon, just to the north. Requirements * You must have defeated Dad in the Troll Stronghold quest. * 60 Strength or 60 Agility * Each god's section has a separate entry requirement: ** Saradomin: 70 Agility ** Armadyl: 70 Ranged ** Zamorak: 700 life points ** Bandos: 70 Strength * This is extremely dangerous high-level content, featuring multi-way combat against some of the deadliest monsters in RuneScape. A high combat level is a must, and you should bring the most powerful equipment that you can afford to lose. Behind the Scenes Video If you haven't already, take a look at the God Wars: Remastered in our recent Behind the Scenes video: In Other News * Take a look at our latest Dev Blog for insight into what it takes to graphically rework an area of RuneScape. * Our latest Postbag from the Hedge is now live, with Postie Pete bringing you letters from a sleepy dragon, a talkative Mahjarrat and a particularly dastardly penguin. Read it right here. * We have been made aware of a significant software update from Oracle to their Java platform. Jagex ensures that its games are compatible with all updates of this nature, and will always make any changes necessary to ensure that they operate as they should. We do encourage you to install all Java updates as soon as they become available. * The entire human base model set has been updated to use the same version as in the Evolution of Combat Beta. The patch notes archive can be seen here. Discuss this here.